


Prison Royals

by thexfictionxstallion



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), M/M, Mutual Pining, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ozai's Angels - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Prison, Protective Azula (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) Being An Idiot, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko (Avatar) is an Idiot, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, happy zuko, lol ozai's homophobe ass gonna have to deal with both of his children being gay, nobody knows zuko is the prince for a hot minute, the royal bloodline ends with zuko and azula, theyre both dumbasses, ursa shipping zuko and sokka, ursa talking shit about her ex-husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexfictionxstallion/pseuds/thexfictionxstallion
Summary: ❝𝐒𝐎 𝐖𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐖𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐓𝐖𝐎 𝐈𝐍 𝐅𝐎𝐑?❞❝𝑻𝑹𝑬𝑨𝑺𝑶𝑵 𝑨𝑮𝑨𝑰𝑵𝑺𝑻 𝑭𝑰𝑹𝑬𝑳𝑶𝑹𝑫 𝑨𝒁𝑼𝑳𝑶𝑵 𝑨𝑵𝑫 𝑭𝑰𝑹𝑬𝑳𝑶𝑹𝑫 𝑶𝒁𝑨𝑰.❞⋆.ೃ࿔*:･. ˚◞♡   ⃗ 🎐*ೃ༄Four years ago, after Firelady Ursa's betrayal and assassination of Firelord Azulon, Ozai sent her to a prison far, far away.Three years ago, after Prince Zuko's act of disrespect, Ozai sent him to the most infamous prison in the Fire Nation.A few months ago, the avatar has been said to return, along with Zuko's hope to escape. With help from a three warriors, he was able to reunite with his mother and leave the "unbreakable" prison.________________________________- 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐫 𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐮𝐬𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐝...- ursa doesn’t get her face switched up by that creepo- zukka with mention of past maiko- zuko and ursa really do care about azula, they just can’t help her the way they want to- zuko is happy but still has slight ptsd from the prison and ozai
Relationships: Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai & Ty Lee & Zuko, Azula & Toph Beifong, Azula & Ursa & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Therapy/Love/Affection, Hakoda & Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda & Ursa (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Ursa (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Suki (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Ty Lee (Avatar), Suki & Ursa (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Ursa, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Ursa & Aang (Avatar), Ursa & Sokka (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 195





	1. zuko; hope still resides in him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zuko saw sokka and went 😐🤨🧐😯😳😏

**__________________**

Word travels in prison cells faster than you expect.  
  


Zuko’s been using that to his advantage for the past three years. Every advancement in the war would travel from the prison guard's filthy mouths and find its way into his right ear. Which is why when he heard The Avatar was alive and preparing to face his father, his demeanor completely shifted.

Even the guards could tell that the ex-prince had changed since the news. He would be more open to the tasks that were assigned to him, the rolling of his eyes became less frequent, and he no longer complained when they locked him in a freezer. He was planning something, they were sure. Perhaps expecting that his change in attitude would build trust? He was dead wrong if that was the case.

There is no way in Agni’s Firepits they would allow him to escape. 

_The wrath of his father would be scary, but even more, the anger of Azula would haunt their nightmares._

**__________________**

Many months have passed since The Avatar’s return. Zuko hoped that the war would soon end and whoever would become Firelord would free all the prisoners that were unjustly imprisoned. Those whom the Fire Nation deemed ‘war criminals’ and ‘traitors’ to be freed. 

Many new arrivals had spoken to him, those who didn’t know of his formal status, and he pitied all of them. The burn scars they had for fighting for freedom, the trauma that the war had given them-- that his people had given them-- he hated all of it. 

He knew his nation was poisoned by the ideology that Sozin reinforced and passed down through the royals: the idea of Fire Nation Supremacy-- the idea every other nation was below them. He knew of the propaganda inside the history textbooks and the history the Fire Nation refused to admit to. He knew of the six-year-old fire nation citizens that would run around the streets of the capital, yelling anti-water tribe slurs they didn’t know the meaning of. And the adults that didn’t correct or discipline their actions.

Most of all, he knew it was not completely his people’s fault. It was the fault of his family and forefathers.

It furter gave him a reason to plan an escape and somehow find a way to help end the war. It gave him hope and determination. At times, the only thing keeping the prince alive was his love and hatred for his nation.

**__________________**

“...isn’t even a prince anymore and he acts like he owns the place…”

“...put him in his place…”

“...no one would care…”

The prison guard’s whispers don’t bother Zuko. At least, not like they used to. He’s been in this hellhole long enough to know that he was just a tool to feed their superiority complex. 

His back leaned against the wall as many people passed him. Some stopped to stare, flinching at the sight of his scar— as they touched their faces in deep thought—, while others rolled their eyes in disgust. None of it was something he didn’t expect.

Besides this one guard that caught his eye.

He wore the same uniform as everyone else, but something was off about him. He wobbled around the yard, almost as though he was searching for someone, and didn’t really pay attention to all the other prisoners. It was strange, at the least, but the firebender brushed it off. He was probably just a new recruit anyways.

**__________________**

He sensed the attack before he saw it. He quickly moved to the side, not allowing the fireball that was thrown at him to come in contact with his skin. The scorch marks that painted the metal wall made sure the ex-prince knew what could've happened if he didn’t have such fast reflexes.

He looked forward, looking for the person that attacked him. Of course he came face to face with a guard. 

“What was that for?” he risked asking.

The guard scoffed, a smirk on his ugly face. A crowd was forming around them, everyone wanted to know why bending was used inside the penitentiary. (Who knew that prisoners were such drama seekers? Maybe it came with the idea that they were going to spend the rest of their lives inside these filthy cells?)

“He wants to know what he did,” the guard said with pleasure. He turned to a fellow guard who stood nervously in the front of the crowd. Zuko recognized him as the same guard that had caught his attention a few minutes prior. “Isn’t that cute?” 

The newbie guard didn’t reply, triggering something in the bully-guard. “I asked if that was cute,” he restated.

“Uh, yeah, super cute sir.”

The bully in a prison guard uniform looked back at Zuko, a smirk reforming on his face. “You didn’t bow down when I walked past you, _Zuko_.” he said the ex-prince’s name with such venom, he could've sworn the guard was actually part dragon.

“That’s not a prison rule,” Zuko said.

“Do it!” the guard yelled.

Zuko furrowed his one brow. He may not be a prince anymore but he still had rights just like any other human being. It was a dumb move, but Zuko stood his ground in front of the prisoners and guards. It would probably lead to him being put inside the cooler and possibly getting more burn scars, but at that momet, he didn’t really give a fuck.

“No,” was all he said for the guard to whip fire at him. He blocked it, of course, and redirected it.

“Tsk, tsk,” the guard mused, “Firebending is prohibited. You're going in the cooler.” he turned to the nervous guard from before, “You! Help me take him in!”

**__________________**

The nervous prison guard, Zuko hypothesized, was a spy. Or some sort of infiltrator. It wasn’t just the fact that he seemed to know nothing about the prison system, no most newbie guards were like that, it was the fact that he had blue eyes. 

The prison guard uniform required them to wear helmets at all times but that didn’t stop Zuko from seeing his soft aqua orbs-- a color that only passes through the water tribes. Zuko’s heard stories and rumors that the Avatar was travelling with two water tribe warriors, surely this was the one! 

Maybe it was him being overly optimistic (for once) but Zuko prayed to Agni that the boy who escorted him to the cooler was an ally.

**__________________**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh i keep impulsively creating new fics ! how do y’all feel about this one?
> 
> [Tumblr](https://zukos-catus-juice.tumblr.com/)


	2. sokka; he doesn’t know what he’s doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward boys finally properly meet

**__________________**

Sokka didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. 

Less than a month ago, he had heard of the least escapable prison in the Fire Nation. The villagers-- the ones that lived in the village he, Toph, and Aang, were scamming-- said it was extremely guarded with many escape attempts, no successes. They said that the prison was full of war criminals and traitors to the Fire Nation—leaders of rebellions and military units from every nation were sent there.

He kept that in mind when his plan failed on The Day of the Black Sun. 

During the weeks that followed their failure, the only thing Sokka could think about was his father, his only parent, limping in shackles as Fire Nation Soldiers guided him to a prison cell. The thought of what could happen to him inside these walls haunted his mind for  _ days _ until he finally decided to get up and do something.

Before the break of dawn, he took a Fire Nation war balloon lying around the Western Air Temple (concerning?) and left to find his father using a map that traced Fire Nation Territories. He left a note to his sister stating that he was going fishing and prayed to Tu, La, and Yue above that he would come home in time for supper. 

He either really brave, or extremely stupid.

**__________________**

Sokka fidgeted in place as he kept looking back and forth, from the prisoner he had just shoved in a tourture mechanism to the guard who was happy in doing so. The prisoner seemed to be around his age-- maybe a year older-- which raised a lot of questions for the teen.  _ What did he do for him to be sent to the most heavily guarded penitentiary in the entirety of an imperial nation?  _

But then he reminded himself that this was the Fire Nation he was thinking about. 

_ There was never a good reason. _

“It sure looked cold in there,” Sokka muttered. He thinks this is the first time in his life he’s found himself genuinely pitying a firebender.

The guard-- who was more like a bully than anything else-- rolled his eyes. “That’s why we call it a cooler. He won't be using firebending in there…”

Sokka frowned. Sure, he wasn’t the one who was shoved in there, but the cold breeze that hit his face when he opened the door was enough to let him know that it wasn’t pretty. He’s heard something about firebenders being sensitive to cold so a cooler was probably worse than death for them!

_ Poor dude... _

A sigh threatened to escape Sokka’s lips. He can’t even begin to imagine the type of pain that poor boy was going through. He wasn’t Toph, he could see the scar on the teen’s face. Was that something that happened because of the guards to the prisoners? Or was he like that before he was arrested?  _ What was he arrested for??  _

_ Too many questions with no apparent answers. _

“It’s the warden!” the guard hissed, breaking the Water Tribe warrior from his intense but unnecessary thoughts. “Look alive!”  
  


Sokka quickly straightened his posture and looked ahead, as if he actually knew what he was doing.

The Warden walked up to the two of them and made a little hand signal that told them to open the cooler. They did as instructed. 

The air that admitted out of the container was so cold, condensation cooled their faces.

The teenage prisoner looked up to the Warden, obvious hate in his golden eyes. When the Warden spoke, the hate got stronger. Sokka could've sworn the temperature went up as he glared at them. “So Zuko, I hear you used firebending to try to escape. You should know better.”

“I wasn’t trying to escape,” Zuko said, failing to hide the hatred for the man that stood in front of him.

The bully-guard spoke up, “He's lying! I saw it with my own eyes!”

Sokka had half the mind to punch that bully in the face and tell the Warden what actually happened, that the guard was the one who used firebending to attack the poor prisoner, but he kept his mouth shut. Not only would he raise suspicion, he doubted the owner of this touture camp would care.

The Warden continued to speak to the young firebender. “No one has ever,  _ ever _ escaped from here,” he told Zuko with a shit-eating grin. “I'd sooner jump in the Boiling Lake myself than let that record fall. Don't forget it. 

“Now go back to your shivering.”

The last thing Sokka saw before he slammed the cooler door shut was Zuko’s pleading face, eyes begging for help.

**__________________**

  
  


Sokka walks in the lounge with a plate of Fire Nation food. He’s never really the opportunity to sit down and eat food from the enemy country before. He wonders if it’s as salty as Water Tribe food? Or as bitter as what they served in the Earth Kingdom? Regardless! Food is food is food!

“Hey, new guy!” a guard grabbed his attention. “I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax.”

Sokka, now facing the group of guards who had called for him, slightly tilted his head. “But what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared, someone could strike me on the head.”

The guards laugh, clearly finding pleasure in Sokka’s caution.

The only woman in the group spoke. “Give it a week, he'll loosen up.”

Sokka hesitated, choosing his words carefully as he addressed the Fire Nation Guards. “Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?”

The woman was blunt in her response. “No, you can't date the female guards.”

One of the male guards chuckled. “Trust me, you don't want to.” The woman throws a cup at him, which causes the guard sitting behind him to laugh.

Sokka shook his head. “No, that's not it. The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right?” The other guards nod. “So what about war prisoners?”

**___________________**

Sokks let out a hard sigh as he looked over the railing.

_ “There are no Water Tribe prisoners.” _

His dad wasn’t here, or the rest of the tribesmen. Everything he did, it was for  _ nothing _ . He came here and risked his freedom, for  _ nothing _ . 

He would have to go back to the Western Air Temple with  _ nothing _ . 

Katara would yell at him for being stupid enough to go on this mission by himselef, Toph would yell at him for not coming back with any fish, and Aang would give him a patronizing  _ reassuring _ look, trying to tell him “at least you tried.”

_ Damn! _

Before, Sokka thought he was brave and a little stupid, now he just thinks he’s stupid. None of what he did was worth it. His plan on The Day of the Black Sun blew up in his face and now, even his redemption mission failed.

Why was he so worthless?

“Sometimes,” someone said without any warning, causing Sokka to jump back in shock. When his eyes found the owner of the voice, he was shocked to see the prisoner that he had put into the cooler.

_ Shit! What is he doing here?!? Aren’t all prisoners supposed to be in the yard?! How did he get here?! Ahh, that doesn’t matter, are there any weapons around!?! _

The boy (Zuko was his name?) didn’t face Sokka. Instead, he continued to lean forward on the railing as he talked. “clouds have two sides, a dark and light, and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich!”

Sokka raised an eyebrow, ( _ what was he playing at?) _ , but still continued to listen to Zuko.

“So...when life seems hard…”

Sokka looked down at the yard below him, taking quick glances at each prisoner's faces. Some were  battered up, others seemed to be in perfect condition. His blue orbs passed at a girl with short brown hair and familiar blue eyes.

Is that...

“take a bite out of the silver sandwich!”

Suki?!

  
Sokka's eyes widened. On the spur of the moment, he shouts out, “Maybe I haven't failed after all!”

“That’s the spirit Mr. Imposter!” Zuko told him

Sokka paled.  _ Shit. Shit. Shit. _

“Relax,” Zuko put both his hands up to his sides, a sign of cooperation. “I’m on your side.”

Sokka shook his head, regaining his composure while preparing himself for combat. “How can I be so sure?”

“If I wanted to hand you into the Warden, wouldn’t you think I would've done so by now?”

“It’s obvious you don’t like the Warden, your point is invaid.”

“Uh...” the teen searched for a response. “I’m an enemy of the state… I don't like this war any more than you do…” he mutters.

“Enemy of the state…” Sokka lowered his defenses. “So you’re a traitor.”

Zuko smiled. “I like to think I’m helping my nation… They just don’t know that I’m helping them or that they even need help…”

Sokka hummed, taking in everything the Fire Nation Prisoner said. It would be good to have some allies inside this prison. Plus, if he decides to stick around, they could force him into becoming Aang’s firebending teacher. The Spirits know how much he needs one... 

“Fine, you seem to check out.” Sokka swears he saw sparkles in Zuko's eyes. “But any sort of back stabby things will lead to your own personal execution.”

Zuko drops his left hand, keeping his right raised, and puts it to his heart. “I swear on my honor and Agni himself that I will not backstab you or your allies.”

Sokka smiled, accepting the oath. “Ok then, Zuko was it?” he stretched out his hand to shake. “I’m Sokka.”

Zuko grinned back, taking the Water Tribemans’ hand. “Zuko, here.”

Sokka raised a brow as the boy sweatdropped. “But I guess you probably already know that… sort of? Uh, sorry, I’m kinda awkward.”

“That’s okay Zuko! My friends and I are a little weird too!”

They both chuckled, their hands still holding onto each other as they enjoyed this newfound allyship. 

Sokka came into this mission with no one and no concrete plan. Now he plans to leave with a new friend and his honor back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**__________________**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://zukos-catus-juice.tumblr.com/)


	3. suki; does not take anyone’s bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suki took one good look at zuko and sokka’s interactions and thought “cool, sokka has a new boyfriend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, homosexual panics, i love writing about those

Blue eyes were brimmed in tears once Sokka reunited with Suki. 

“I’m so happy you came,” the girl said and from there the tears fell naturally.

The friends hugged, embracing the brief moment of compassion and understanding. They were going through a lot, you know, with the war and everything? A simple hug was all it took for both to break down. It was ok though, the silent moments of crying were needed and having it in front of their most trusted friend made it even more relieving.

Suki was the one to pull away, wiping her tears and thanking Sokka before being reminded of their current position.  
  


“How are we going to get out?” she asked. Her voice was slightly tinged by the sudden feelings of sadness and relief.

Sokka averted his gaze, slightly embarrassed. “I don't exactly have an escape plan yet.” Suki frowned, opening her mouth to say something just to get cut off. “BUT! But, I have found a new ally here that can help us. His name’s Zuko and he said he’s been in this prison for three years. Surely he would have some type of idea on how to leave!”   
  
Suki sighed. It obviously didn’t work like that. Many of the prisoners there have been imprisoned for  _ decades _ but hardly knew what the outside of their cells looked like. Someone who had only been here for three years wouldn’t even know most of the hallways. She decided to swallow her own words though. Whoever this ‘Zuko’ person was, Sokka seemed to have a lot of faith because of him.

_ Better than nothing, _ she supposes.

“Ok then,” she said. “At least now we have someone with slightly more experience. I’ve only been here for a few months but I’ve taken note of this prison's schedule. All the prisoners must come for clean-ups at around noon. Tell him to meet up with us at the staircase near my cell-- by then, we should have a general plan or at least some sort of idea.”

**________________**

Sokka marched down the hallway with joy after that. Most people would be discouraged by the turn of events he had gone through but he disagrees! He had come here for his father, gotten disappointed, gained a new ally, found Suki, and-- best of all --hadn't gotten caught. Honesty, things were going way better than expected. 

Which is why, when he opened the cell that he was very certain belonged to Zuko, he had an involuntary smile painted on his face. 

The smile was wiped off when a string of orange flames almost caught him.

He quickly moved to his left, the fire just barely passing him. He snapped his neck back front, still in shock after his life was almost taken by Agni’s blessing.

In front of the Water Tribesman was Zuko, eyes widened in shock and face written in worry. “Oh, Agni, I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed, rushing to Sokka’s side. “I usually practise my firebending around this time and didn't think anyone was coming! I didn't see you coming in, I swear it wasn't on purpose!”

Zuko slurred his words too fast for Sokka to compute, but that was ok since the warrior had already forgiven him. “It's ok,” he said. “It’s not your fault, I should've given a warning before I came in.”

Zuko rubbed his left arm, a nervous habit he's developed from being in prison for three years, and spoke with guilt still lingering in his body. “I should've been looking where I was aiming my fire.”

“Oh, please! I've gotten fire thrown at me way more times than you'd expect! Don't feel guilty, bud!”

“Right…” Zuko muttered, closing the door that Sokka left open. “What was it you want to talk to me about?”

“Oh, right! I met up with Suki, a friend, and were making escape plans later… Thought you would want to be a part of that?”

The prisoner leaned his back against the metal wall while addressing Sokka. “Yeah, I definitely want to be a part of that. When and where?”

“In a couple hours, the stairwell near cell number 203. It shouldn't be that hard to get to since you guys will have to clean the outside of the cells anyways.”

Zuko hummed. “I’ll see you guys there soon then?”

“If I don’t get caught by that sadistic ass warden, yes.”

Zuko smiled and let a small laugh escape his slightly pink-tinted lips. Not that Sokka was looking at the firebender’s lips or anything!! It just so happened that- uh —um...

“S-see,”  _ dumbass dumbass dumbass,  _ “uh, see you there!”

The prisoner cocked his head at the weird behavior, unknowingly making himself cuter. Not knowing what to do as an obvious homosexual panic took over, the boy ran out of the cell, shutting the door behind him.

“Did I,” he left Zuko confused. “Did I do something wrong?”

**________________**

Mops were handed to the prisoners one by one. 

Suki’d gone through this process many times during her imprisonment, it was nothing new. The prisoners were to be handed mops and then dismissed to their sections. It was the most simple thing about that prison… 

“Prisoners!” a guard yelled for attention, easily gaining it. “The Warden has decided that it's time for a job change! Please wait in line as we call for your new work areas.”

“A job change? Why the fuck are they changing it now?” a prisoner that stood next to Suki muttered. “I swear to Agni, I hate it here.”

“That’s a mood,” Suki replied without thinking. She turned her head to the right to see who she was talking to. Surely enough, the person who had spoken in the first place was still looking ahead of him, only his right side showing.

Thinking that the fellow prisoner was not going to reply-- everyone here was always a little rude --she looked back in front of her.

“Suki and Zuko,” the guard announced. They both looked up in response to their names. “You both have been assigned to clean the cafeteria, the outside of cells 115-208, as well as the guards lounge and the balconies.”

Suki’s eyes widened. “What?!” she gained the attention of everyone in the room from her sudden outburst. “That's ridiculous! How the fuck do you expect us to clean most of the prison in less than an hour?! Are you stupid or just have a bad sense of time?”

The guard must not have had a good day because those few sentences lit a fire inside of him faster than expected. “You will  _ not _ speak to me like that little girl,” the guard said. “You know what? I have half the mind to give you double your assignment--”

“She didn't mean that,” a voice said. When Suki looked over, she realized it was the same person who hadn't replied earlier. “We will happily take the request.” 

Suki was five seconds away from yelling at this fucker and making sure that the entire room knew that, yes, in fact, she meant what she said and she wasn't about to take any sort of bullshit from anyone.

Turning her body to speak, she met eyes with the person who had spoken for her.

His golden orbs shone from the illumination of the ceiling lights. He looked down at her with concern, compassion, and— surprisingly—fear. Suki wasn’t sure if that was for herself or for him. 

Most of all, just with his eyes, it seemed as though he was pleading. As though only he knew what could happen if she didn't accept the request.

The girl ‘tsk’ed, frustrated but understanding. She turned back to the guard. “I apologize. I said all those things out of impulse, a fault on my part. I will gladly take the tasks you have already assigned me, if you please.” she put her hands together and bowed, something she has noticed the guards liked when the prisoners did.

“Hm,” the guard said, a shit eating grin on his face, “I suppose for once I can show pity.” he waved his hand, a signal for Suki to rise. “You are to do all the tasks I have assigned you. And I see to it that you complete it all in 45 minutes. With that, you will receive forgiveness.”

“Yes sir,” the boy spoke for them as all Suki could do was glare.

**________________**

“So you're Sokka’s friend?” the mop he was holding hit against the tile floor and wiped all the bacteria away.

Suki’s eyes widened from the shock. “Uh, yes, how-”

“Don't know if he mentioned me but I'm Zuko,” the boy answered as Suki gained understanding as well as her composure back. “I wanna help you guys.”

“Ah, ok,” she said, she looked back down, watching her own mop slide across the floor. “My name’s Suki, in case you didn't know.”

“I’m Zuko.” Suki raised her head again to raise an eyebrow just to see Zuko facepalming. “I really need to stop doing that. Introducing myself twice, I mean.”

“It’s ok, Zuko,” Suki told him. “I do weird things like that a lot too.”

Zuko’s hand went to pull back a loose strand of hair from off his face. Tucking it behind his ear, as an awkward smile spread on his face. 

He looked like a cute little turtle duck. 

Suki will later tell you that that was the moment she decided that Zuko would be a part of the  **very** short list of males she did not hate.

**_______________**

“Oh good, you guys have met.”

The sound of Sokka’s voice caused the two prisoners to stop their cleaning and turn. The Water Tribesman lifted his helmet so that they could see his face as he spoke. “Why didn't you meet up at the staircase like we agreed?” he asked.

“The bumass warden assigned new areas and tasks,” Suki informed him. “If we didn’t comply, it would have come off as suspicious.”

“Sorry.”

“Ok, whatever,” Sokka shook it off. “We need to hurry and make this plan, a cafeteria is no place to talk.”

Suki furrowed her brows, “You mean you still don't have a plan? I thought you were the plan guy.”

“Yeah, well, sometimes the plan guy plays it by ear!”

Zuko let go of his mop, allowing it to lean on the wall. “I might.”

The two friends looked at him. “Have a plan, I mean.”

“Ok, shoot.”

“Over the three years I’ve been here, I’ve been inside those torture chambers --the freezers-- more times than I’d like to say.” The boy stated, almost wincing at the memories from a couple years back. “The point of the freezers is to keep firebenders contained, they’re completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. But to keep the cold in, they also have to keep the heat out.”

“What are you saying?” Suki asked.

Zuko thought for a moment, hesitating to share his plan. “It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while now,” he said, “The freezers are the perfect boats for getting through the boiling water.”

A silence is formed as Suki and Sokka exchange worried glances. Zuko mentally thanks Suki for speaking up-- he doesn’t think his anxiety would be able to take anymore silence.

“A freezer as a boat?” she asked, “Are you sure that’ll work?”

Zuko nodded. “I’ve walked around the perimeter before… If I recall properly, there's a blind spot between the two guard towers. We'll be able to roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, I’m almost 100% certain no one will notice.

The Kyoshi and Water Tribe Warriors stayed quiet as they both individually thought it over. It was only a few moments before one of them would speak up, but Zuko was already hoping for a water bender to drown him already.

“That…”  _ Just say it already, Sokka, you’re giving the poor turtleduck anxiety! _ “just might work!” Out of familiarity, Sokka grabbed Zuko’s shoulder. “you're a genius.”

The eyes of both teens connected, ocean blue staring into the depths of fiery gold. A faint paint of rose painted the teens’ cheeks before Sokka let go of Zuko. Both almost snapped their necks to avoid eye contact.

The firebender of the two rubbed his arm while the water tribe warrior scratched the back of his brown coated head. The blush didn’t fade away as Zuko muttered, “I- uh -I try.” 

Sokka cleared his throat, turning to a Suki whose eyebrows were raised in such a mocking way, Sokka wanted to dig himself a grave. 

“So it’s agreed?” Suki asked the two, who both responded with a nod.

“I’ll find some sort of wrench for Zuko, stick him in the freezer, he undoes the joints we bring the freezer down near the towers, then we’re home free?” Sokka made sure that everyone was on the same page.

The other two teens nodded. “If this doesn’t work, I don’t really know what else we can do,” Zuko said, as if it would help their nerves.

Suki agreed. This was her only chance of escape, even if it was one that had a 50/50 success-failure ratio.

“Right!” Sokka tried to lighten the mood, “plus, I don't want to go back to my sister nagging me about spending more than a day in a prison cell when I could've been practicing my sword fighting.”

Zuko bit the inside of his cheek. 

“I feel you on that one.”

**_______________**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading y’all’s comments on this and am very grateful that y’all are enjoy this!! have a good rest of your day or night ❤️❤️
> 
> [Tumblr](https://zukos-catus-juice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> i keep impulsively creating new fanfics! tell me if you like this new one!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://zukos-catus-juice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
